


Double Black: the beginning

by Yuugetsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu as Dazai, Español | Spanish, M/M, Mentioned Miya Osamu, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Sakusa as Chuuya, bungou stray dogs au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuugetsu/pseuds/Yuugetsu
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi odiaba a Atsumu Miya.Motoya le diría que era demasiado infantil odiar a alguien tan solo dos minutos después de conocerlo, pero en su defensa Motoya no había sido quien lo tuvo cara a cara y escucho su estúpida voz hablando de tonterías por dos minutos enteros mientras Kiyoomi se desangraba en un callejón.Estúpido Miya Atsumu.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 2





	Double Black: the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Esto nació luego de ver un fanart de Atsumu como Dazai y Kiyoomi como Chuuya, fue muy divertido porque como dos o un día antes estaba escuchando el opening de BSD y pensando en como sería eso, además Atsumu comparte seiyuu con Dazai, Entonces, mirando twitter, me sale ese fanart y solo solo pensé: "tengo que escribirlo"
> 
> La historia es muy similar a la del soukoku, incluso tienen las mismas habilidades, pero tiene sus cambios¿? no sé como explicarlo ¡Pero pasen a leer, por favor!

Sakusa Kiyoomi odiaba a Atsumu Miya.

Motoya le diría que era demasiado infantil odiar a alguien tan solo dos minutos después de conocerlo, pero en su defensa Motoya no había sido quien lo tuvo cara a cara y escucho su estúpida voz hablando de tonterías por dos minutos enteros mientras Kiyoomi se desangraba en un callejón.

Estúpido Miya Atsumu.

**I**

_En primer lugar, ni siquiera esperaba encontrarse con él, estaba haciendo su vigilancia diaria de seis a diez de la mañana cuando un tipo sospechoso paso corriendo a su lado tocándole el costado para apartarlo del camino, esto lo molesto demasiado por lo que hizo lo que cualquier ser humano común hubiera hecho: persiguió al hombre y luego lo golpeo con fuerza contra el suelo._

_“Bastardo.” Había dicho mientras su pie se presionaba con más fuerza en la mejilla del otro._

_“Eso es duro, ¿Qué te hizo el pobre hombre?” dijo una voz sacándolo de su concentración, Kiyoomi había levantado la mirada hacia el techo donde un chico, porque se veía relativamente joven, estaba de cuclillas._

_Esa distracción le valió una navaja enterrada profundamente en su costado derecho de parte del hombre que había lanzado al suelo. Un gruñido se le escapo y cayó al sucio suelo. Su mano presiono la herida mientras el tipo que estaba en el techo se quedaba allí, viéndolo sufrir._

_Hijo de perra._

_“Es una herida muy fea la que traes allí, parece muy profundo” El joven se puso de pie y saltó como si no estuviera a varios metros del suelo. “¿Quizá toco un órgano vital? ¡Oh! Pobre de ti, podrías morir aquí mismo, terrible, terrible, teniendo una cara bonita como esa. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Ayudarte o perseguir al otro tipo? Ese es mi trabajo original, la segunda opción quiero decir, pero te vi y mi alma bondadosa dijo que quizá debería ayudarte, pero me estás dando esta mirada aterradora ¡Como si yo te hubiera apuñalado!” y siguió hablando por alrededor de un minuto de pie a solo unos centímetros de él._

_Al final el bastardo simplemente levantó su mano y dijo “no mueras” para luego irse del lugar con el paso tranquilo, como si no dejará a alguien herido atrás. Kiyoomi no necesitaba su ayuda, podría haberle escupido si se acercaba, así que se sintió mejor verlo alejarse, aunque eso podría costarle la vida._

_Por suerte Motoya, oh bendito sea su primo preocupado, fue a buscarlo cuando no se presentó en su punto de encuentro para cambiar de lugares. Lo llevo de regreso a su cuartel, una casa abandonada y con una fea fachada que ahuyentaba a los vecinos de alrededor, y lo trato._

_La herida no fue grave en sí, una navaja de hoja corta que solo había dejado un dolor palpitante suficiente para que levantarse por si solo fuera un desafió. Lo vendaron, dejaron sobre su cama y salieron a seguir con su vida diaria. Allí creyó, tontamente, que ese sería un recuerdo del pasado._

_Dos días después un espantoso trabajo de tinte rubio apareció en su visión cuando estaba yendo por comestibles a la tienda local, apenas lo reconoció detuvo el paso, dio media vuelta e intentó irse lo cual no funciono porque el irritante hombre lo logró ver y camino en su dirección._

_“¡Estas vivo!” había dicho de pie frente a él obstruyendo su camino. Kiyoomi se encogió de hombros deseando desaparecer ¿Por qué su habilidad no era esa? Deseaba tanto transportarse de un lado a otro como su primo._

_Fue allí cuando decidió analizar al hombre, vestía pantalones negros de vestir, una camisa blanca debajo de una gabardina negra que solo descansaba sobre sus hombros, había vendas en su cuello (aunque no parecía haber ningún tipo de herida allí) y zapatos negros bien pulidos. Su cabello, de ese asqueroso rubio demasiado amarillo, estaba bien peinado y su flequillo ligeramente hacia la derecha, en su rostro parecía tener tatuado esa sonrisa condescendiente que le vio cuando lo conoció._

_“Se supone que debes responderme, es de mala educación ignorar a la persona que amablemente te habla” Hizo un puchero como un niño pequeño, Kiyoomi suspiró con resignación._

_“Tengo prisa, quítate del camino.” Fue su respuesta._

_Atsumu no se quitó y ese fue el día en que su destino fue sellado._

**I**

“A la derecha, a la derecha”

“¡Lo sé, maldita sea, cállate!”

Kiyoomi giro a la derecha, su cuerpo se cubrió de una ligera aura roja al activar su habilidad y luego toco lo que pudo en su camino (un tubo de metal, tres cajas de madera y un bote de basura) para que los objetos, que ahora tenían el mismo color rojo rodeándolos, se elevaran y golpearan a las personas que lo perseguían.

Sus piernas empezaban a doler, pero suprimió esto con tal de llegar a un lugar seguro, tomo aire una vez más y corrió hacia el edificio. Su compañero pareció sorprendido.

“¡¿Omi?! Espera, ¡no vayas a…!”

Kiyoomi lo ignoró cuando sus pies chocaron contra los ladrillos del edificio y corrió por la pared hasta el techo dejando atrás a Atsumu, escucho las maldiciones del otro hombre, él sonrió de lado por esto. Llego al techo sin problemas y miro sobre su hombro para saber dónde estaban sus perseguidores.

‘Dos lograron evitar mi ataque, tres fuera’ pensó, pero aún faltaba una persona, con el ceño fruncido intento buscarlo alrededor. Nada, no estaba en ningún lugar en el suelo, escucho pasos acercándose y se giró.

“Falta uno, no está a la vista” le dijo a Atsumu que tenía una mirada asesina mientras caminaba en su dirección, era algo de todos los días cuando lo dejaba a su suerte así que lo ignoró.

“¡Me importa un carajo! ¿Qué demonios, Omi? Voy a empezar a anular tu habilidad para que dejes de abandonarme, enserio, tu.”

“Quieres callarte, Miya. Eres un dolor de cabeza, ¿Cómo demonios no hemos muerto? Es tu culpa que siempre terminemos…” No pudo terminar sus palabras porque tuvo que lanzarse al suelo, una bala volando sobre su cabeza, Atsumu ya se había lanzado detrás de unas tablas abandonadas.

“Bueno, encontré a nuestro sujeto perdido” Dijo con voz divertida, Kiyoomi le regalo una mirada sucia desde el suelo. Atsumu le guiño el ojo “Vamos, Omi, diviértete un poco.”

Kiyoomi iba a replicar cuando Atsumu sacó su arma, la levanto en un ángulo extraño y disparo, segundos después el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo contra algo se escuchó y eso fue prueba suficiente de que había acertado. Sakusa no tenía idea de cómo lo hacía, tener tan buena puntería debería ser imposible, si no supiera cual era la verdadera habilidad de Atsumu realmente podría haber pensado que “puntería perfecta” era la correcta.

Atsumu salió de su escondite y se estiro. “Ah, nada como un buen asesinato para acabar el día.”

“Idiota.”

Ambos caminaron hacia el borde del edificio para ver el cuerpo, tenían que asegurarse de que en realidad estuviera muerto. Un agujero perfecto en su cráneo y la sangre se consideró prueba suficiente, Kiyoomi no iba a tocar a ese sujeto ni siquiera si le pagaran, que de hecho si hacían.

“Los otros dos los mate mientras subía aquí” Dijo Atsumu mientras se alejaba del borde, comenzó a tararear una canción mientras caminaba hacia el mismo lugar por donde subió. Kiyoomi volvió a suspirar, algo muy normal de hacer desde que se alió con la mafia y, por mala suerte, con Atsumu Miya.

**I**

_Kiyoomi empezó a ver más frecuentemente a Atsumu, se paseaba mucho por su zona diciendo que estaba buscando a una persona que le debía algo al grupo con el que trabajaba. Al parecer su cosa favorita por hacer cuando iba era molestarlo, Motoya se había burlado de él diciéndole “tal vez quiere ser tu amigo o está coqueteando” Kiyoomi había arrugado la nariz y soltado un “Ew” (Atsumu estaba allí, escuchando todo y se había sentido muy ofendido por la reacción de Kiyoomi, pero no había dicho nada sobre lo que dijo Motoya)_

_Había sido muy cauteloso por eso, le advirtió a su grupo que quien tuviera una habilidad la usará al mínimo o no lo hiciera en caso de que lo que Atsumu buscará era a uno de ellos. No sabía para quien trabaja, pero seguía usando esa ropa cara y cargaba armas que eran realmente difícil de conseguir por lo que no tuvo un buen presentimiento._

_Los siguientes dos meses se la paso evitando entrar en trabajos que llamaran mucho la atención mientras seguía viendo a Atsumu caminar como si nada por las calles olvidadas de su ciudad. Motoya fue el más amable de todo su grupo, pero seguía con la guardia alta lo que le llevo a su siguiente descubrimiento._

_Atsumu era parte de Port Mafia._

_Eso era alarmante, Port Mafia era el grupo más conocido y peligroso de Yokohama, meterse con ellos era asegurarte un lugar cientos de metros bajo tierra y ninguna prueba de tu existencia en este mundo. Todos sabían lo aterrador que era ese grupo manejado por Nekomata Yasufumi._

_Ese fue un gran letrero de peligro en sus caras, no había manera de que siguieran dejando entrar a un miembro de la mafia a su hogar así que los primos decidieron comenzar a cortar lazos lentamente con Atsumu, Kiyoomi no la tuvo difícil pues se la pasaba evitando la sombra del rubio. No había ningún problema, pronto estarían de nuevo por su cuenta sin un miembro de la mafia fingiendo amabilidad en su zona._

_Hasta que su mala suerte decidió regresar con fuerza y descubrió la razón por la que Atsumu Miya estaba allí, todo de la peor manera posible._

_(“¡Motoya!”)_

**I**

‘ _Dieciséis, diecisiete, dieciocho, diecinueve…_ ’ Kiyoomi mantenía su vista pegada a los azulejos contando cuántos de estos había en el piso. ‘ _Veinte, veintiuno, veintidós, veintitrés…’_

“Atsumu, Kiyoomi.” La voz en un tono tan pasivo pero amenazante lo hizo detenerse y recordar porque tenía los ojos fijos en el suelo y no en la persona que se encontraba frente a él. Kita Shinsuke se erguía imponente sobre él y el rubio, ambos sentados en una silla con las cabezas abajo y los hombros hundidos. “Mírenme.”

Ninguno de los dos pudo no acatar la orden, con pena levantaron la mirada hacia su superior que tenía esa cara de estoy-decepcionado-de-ustedes que tanto escalofrió le causaba, al menos se sintió bien no ser el único receptor de esa mirada. ‘Estúpido Miya’

“Dejaron un desastre que costó mucho cubrir.” Comenzó, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho dándole un aura más intimidante. “Alertaron al enemigo de su presencia por sus peleas sin sentido, mucha gente fue testigo de su persecución y por si fuera poco dejaron tres cuerpos muertos sin alertar a nadie y un niño los encontró ¿tienen idea del trauma que acaban de generar?”

“La vida es dura, solo estamos fortaleciendo su…” Atsumu se calló en el instante que Shinsuke dirigió esa mirada solo a él. “Tienes razón, totalmente nuestra culpa, nos disculpamos por ello.”

“No, fue culpa de Atsumu.” Interrumpió, su ceño fruncido y la boca torcida en una mueca de molestia. “Él empezó a decir que sería tan divertido comenzar una pelea allí mismo, frente a todo ese grupo y ver si podían sobrevivir. Ese maldito suicida los alertó y yo lo obligue a correr antes de que nos asesinaran allí mismo.”

“Pudimos haberlo manejado.”

“Pudimos haber muerto.”

Ambos tuvieron una pelea de miradas mientras Kita negaba con la cabeza con más decepción creciendo en su pecho. A unos pasos de ellos estaba Iizuna sentado con las piernas cruzadas y una taza de té en la mano, un bufido salió de su boca cuando la diversión le gano, pero se tragó su risa cuando acerco la taza a sus labios y bebió, Shinsuke le dio una mirada que prometía una larga charla sobre cómo dejar de mimar a su subordinado.

“Basta, estoy decepcionado y molesto” Kiyoomi y Atsumu volvieron a mirar al suelo susurrando un ‘tu mirada nos dijo’ muy bajito. “Juntos son de las mejores parejas que se han armado aquí, sus habilidades y su inteligencia los hace aptos para los trabajos más pesados de la organización.” Kita descruzo los brazos y los dejo colgando a los lados de su cuerpo. “Podrían causar terror con solo sus nombres, Nekomata-sama considera que serán la próxima cara de Port Mafia”

“Me disculpó, no por mis acciones porque aun considero que tanto Kiyoomi como yo habríamos manejado la situación perfectamente sin importar cuantas personas sean, pero si por no haber pensado en el resto de la situación.” El rostro de Atsumu había cambiado completamente, un semblante serio y más maduro.

Esto era algo que Kiyoomi podía admirar de él.

Cuando se trataba de Kita Shinsuke, Atsumu era un ser diferente, más educado, más serio, más fácil de tratar. El respeto que tenía por su superior era innegable para quien los conociera y los viera interactuar, se dice que fue ese hombre que salvo a Atsumu de la muerte cuando lo había perdido todo y ya nada le quedaba.

Kiyoomi no sabía toda la historia, pero sabía que no era algo en lo que debiera meterse así que siempre se mantenía un paso atrás.

“Aprecio que te disculpes, Atsumu, pero eso no va a cambiar el hecho de que arruinaron su primera misión oficial y merecen un castigo. No planeo interceder por ninguno de ustedes y espero entiendan mis razones, también espero que esto les haga reflexionar y comenzar a trabajar juntos de verdad. Son increíbles, poderosos y jóvenes, son el futuro de Port Mafia. Confiaría mi vida en ustedes, no me vuelvan a decepcionar así.”

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó de Kita.

**I**

_Fue un día completamente normal, la ciudad estaba tranquila y nadie había intentado meterse con él y su equipo por lo que la repentina llegada de un grupo de policías armados cerca de las seis de la tarde los tomo por sorpresa. Akane los había visto acercarse en sus camionetas así que corrió a avisar a Motoya, su primo decidió que todos se resguardaran en un lugar seguro y no salieran hasta que “los perros dejaran de ladrar” (una frase que usaban como clave para cuando la policía llegaba a vigilarlos)_

_Kiyoomi y Motoya se habían escondido en el sótano de su hogar con la suficiente comida para pasar tres días allí y un celular para que Akane les avisara que todo estaba despejado. Esa misma noche escucharon que la puerta de su casa fue abierta a la fuerza y muchos pasos sobre ellos, las voces de un grupo de policías ordenando registrar el lugar los obligaron a mantenerse despiertos y alerta._

_Entonces hubo disparos y luego silencio._

_Motoya había mirado a Kiyoomi con sorpresa impresa en su rostro antes de decidir que iría a ver qué había pasado, Kiyoomi lo detuvo diciéndole que mejor se quedara hasta que al menos amaneciera. La falta de ruido hizo que Motoya negará su solicitud y subiera, Kiyoomi solo a dos pasos de él._

_Cuando Motoya asomo la mitad de su cuerpo fuera de su escondite fue recibido por una bala en el hombro, cayo hacia atrás directo hacia los brazos de Kiyoomi quien solo podía recordar el grito que salió de su boca al ver la sangre manchar la camiseta de su primo._

_Furioso, Kiyoomi dejo a Motoya en el suelo del sótano, sobre un futón extendido que habían puesto para dormir, asegurándole que estaría bien y luego salió con los sentimientos dominando su cuerpo, sus manos tocaron todo lo que pudo y envió los mismos objetos a quien estuviera en frente. Las balas que le fueron disparadas se detuvieron cerca de su cuerpo, pero sin llegar a tocarlo, devolvió cada una de las balas hacia la dirección en que vinieron mientras saltaba en el aire y pateaba al primer agente que vio_.

_Fue una lucha de corta duración, no había nadie que pudiera hacerle frente por lo que en cuestión de minutos había dejado a personas inconscientes o muertas a su alrededor. Su ceño permaneció fruncido y su respiración fue un poco más rápida, pero se concentró en calmarse._

_“Impresionante, sabía que eras tú todo el tiempo” Dijo una voz, cuando Kiyoomi se dio media vuelta, con el aura roja cubriendo su cuerpo listo para atacar, se encontró con una cara conocida._

_Atsumu Miya estaba de pie en la puerta, apoyado sobre el marco con su brazo derecho contra su pecho por un cabestrillo y un algodón contra su mejilla derecha, tenía un aspecto relajado como si no estuviera rodeado de cuerpos heridos._

_Kiyoomi presiono su puño listo para atacar. “Lárgate o te mataré”_

_Atsumu sonrió perezosamente. “Puedes intentarlo o puedes venir conmigo, tambien trataremos a tu primo, debe estar pasándola mal allí abajo.” Sus ojos se movieron hacia la entrada del sótano que aún estaba abierta._

_Kiyoomi lo pensó, realmente lo hizo, pero su primo herido era prioridad así que relajo los hombros, cancelo su habilidad y soltó un “Será mejor que lo ayuden.”_

**I**

Resulto que en realidad si eran un equipo muy bueno.

Después de su primer trabajo oficial que acabo en desastre le siguieron muchos más que terminaron con resultados satisfactorios, como dijo Nekomata. Su dúo fue conocido como el doble negro fue temido y hablado por muchos, las habilidades de ambos, la agilidad de Kiyoomi, la puntería de Atsumu y la inteligencia de los dos fueron lo que más resaltaba. Para Kiyoomi hubo un sentimiento de satisfacción por ser reconocido, Atsumu por otro lado se veía igual que siempre.

A pesar de trabajar múltiples veces juntos Kiyoomi no estaba más cerca de comprender a Atsumu Miya de lo que estaba en un inicio, lo poco que sabía era lo que se veía por fuera: estaba buscando morir en cada oportunidad que tenía, odiaba su vida en la mafia, era un sádico de lo peor porque disfrutaba de torturar a sus víctimas y, sobre todas las cosas, era demasiado inteligente para su bien.

Es algo que aprendió desde que lo conoció en su barrió, Atsumu tenía esa aura de creerse superior, una sonrisa que desbordaba confianza y una cara que gritaba ‘Soy el idiota más grande del mundo’ (Aunque es probable que eso fuera solo en los pensamientos de Kiyoomi) o más bien que no era la persona más lista, pero era una mentira que se la gente se creaba porque Atsumu era increíblemente inteligente.

La mayoría de sus planes eran cosas que Atsumu había planeado con antelación, a veces no le decía a Kiyoomi absolutamente nada y lo dejaba en la oscuridad esperando que por algún milagro Kiyoomi supiera que iban a hacer (Y Kiyoomi siempre sabía, porque tambien era inteligente, pero seguía molesto por eso)

Otras veces era sorprendido con que Atsumu ya había resuelto los casos que tenían que ver con traiciones dentro de la mafia (otra cosa molesta porque pasaban como dos días dando vueltas buscando pistas para que luego Atsumu, en medio de la frustración de Kiyoomi, dijera que ya sabía quién era su traidor. Lo peor de todo es que siempre estaba en lo cierto)

Fue una gran sorpresa, Iizuna le dijo que es algo que suele pasarles a las personas que recién conocen a Atsumu, tambien se burló de él por caer en lo mismo y Kiyoomi se enfurruño en su habitación por el resto del día.

“No puedo creer que los mataste a todos.” Atsumu miró a su alrededor, personas en diferentes estados de desmembramiento mientras Kiyoomi estaba a su lado jadeando por aire después de haber usado _corrupción._

“Estos bastardos mataron a todos mis subordinados, no iba a dejarlos vivos.” Fue su respuesta, su rostro aun apuntaba al suelo mientras intentaba estabilizar su respiración, miró de reojo a Atsumu y finalmente se levantó mirando sus manos, sin guantes, sucios por tocar el suelo (se estremeció y se consoló con el hecho de que podría darse un largo baño al volver a su apartamento). Hizo una mueca. “Gracias.”

“No suenes tan emocionado, Omi-omi.” Atsumu movió la mano en el aire mientras empezaba a caminar. “Vamos, vamos a… de regreso.”

Kiyoomi asintió y camino a su lado, su mirada volvió a caer en el más bajo (había empezado a crecer más alto que Atsumu y le encantaba señalar eso) y volvió al frente casi enseguida. “Casa, ibas a decir casa, ¿no?”

“Esa no es mi casa, Omi.” Atsumu guardo sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón, las mangas de su gabardina moviéndose con el frio aire que había fuera del almacén. “Mi casa es donde esta ‘Samu” y si Kiyoomi no hubiera prestado atención se hubiera perdido de la mirada de Atsumu puesta en el cielo.

**I**

_“Bienvenido a mi casa, Kiyoomi-kun”_

_A pesar de la sonrisa del hombre y las palabras que querían mostrar calidez no sintió absolutamente nada de eso, no con algunas armas apuntando a su cabeza ni como los ojos del hombre mayor brillaban con algo que solo le daba mala espina._

_“¿Dónde está Motoya?” preguntó, no le importaba lo que tenía que decir, él quería a su primo. Los habían separado cuando llego al enorme edificio, a él lo habían llevado a una habitación cómoda mientras a su primo se lo había llevado un hombre con bata blanca._

_“Motoya-kun está en perfecto estado, fuera de peligro si eso te hace sentir mejor, podrías verlo una vez que arreglemos nuestros asuntos pendientes.”_

_Resulta que habían estado buscándolo, los rumores de alguien fuerte y el nombre de “Arahabaki” habían estado sonando muy fuerte en su zona lo que llevo a Nekomata a investigar el lugar, mando a Atsumu porque era su mejor activo y simplemente quería que se uniera a la mafia además de que querían su apoyo para investigar el caso de Arahabaki. Kiyoomi no sintió que pudiera confiar en esa persona, pero el simple hecho de que tuvieran a Motoya en sus manos no le dejo muchas opciones._

_“Bueno, estoy dentro.” Su voz sonó dura y segura, aunque por dentro su cerebro señalaba mil y un cosas por las que no debería aceptar. Nekomata pareció complacido y movió su mano hacia uno de sus subordinados que enseguida salió._

_“Perfecto, antes de enviarte a algunos trabajos quiero que te quedes bajo la supervisión de uno de mis trabajadores más confiables, Iizuna Tsukasa.” Justo cuando dijo el nombre las puertas detrás de Kiyoomi se abrieron de nuevo y el hombre que se fue hace un momento volvió a entrar junto con un hombre más._

_Parecía relativamente joven, aunque mayor que el mismo Kiyoomi, con una sonrisa y ojos que transmitían confianza. Iizuna hizo una reverencia hacia Nekomata y luego se volvió hacia Kiyoomi._

_“Supongo que serás tú mi nuevo protegido, será un placer enseñarte todo lo que sé para qué sobrevivas en este lugar.” Y aunque sus palabras salieron en un tono suave sintió la amenaza debajo de ello, ‘aprende y sobrevive o estáncate y muere’ eso lo estremeció._

_Nekomata carraspeo para que la atención volviera a él. “Como decía, Tsukasa se encargará de enseñarte sobre nuestra organización, como trabajamos, cuáles son nuestras reglas y otras cosas como habilidades que necesitaras para tus trabajos.”_

_“Gracias.” Murmuro sin una pista de gratitud en su voz. “Ahora puedo…”_

_“Atsumu-kun.” Nekomata se giró hacia Atsumu que estuvo todo el tiempo en la habitación cerca de la puerta. “Por favor, lleva a Kiyoomi-kun a la sala de tratamiento donde está su primo”_

_Atsumu suspiró con evidente desagrado. “¿En serio? ¿Tengo que convivir más con él? Omi es tan cruel conmigo.”_

_Iizuna se rio por ello, Nekomata no se vio molesto sino más bien divertido._

_“Deberás relacionarte más con Sakusa-san ya que cuando termine su entrenamiento empezarán a tener trabajos en conjunto” la nueva voz sobresalto a Kiyoomi más que las palabras que dijo, cuando se giró hacia su izquierda vio a un hombre con un traje impecable y cabello de dos colores._

_“¿Qué? Pero Kita-san…”_

_El hombre, Kita, dirigió una mirada a Atsumu que fue suficiente para callarlo._

_Nekomata soltó una carcajada. “Bueno, bienvenido a Port Mafia, Kiyoomi-kun.”_

**I**

Descubrió todo el pasado de Atsumu el día que Kita Shinsuke murió.

Atsumu se había estrellado en su puerta con sangre en las manos, las vendas de sus brazos a medio quitar y un rostro afectado por la perdida, una que en ese momento Kiyoomi no sabía.

Lo dejo entrar, incluso lo dejo sentarse en su sofá a pesar de verse como si acabará de correr un maratón y apestando, con el mantra de ‘es Atsumu, está mal. Es Atsumu, está mal’ se dirigió a la cocina para preparar un té.

Esa noche Atsumu le contó su pasado y Kiyoomi escucho atento porque es lo menos que podía hacer por él.

Atsumu tuvo un hermano gemelo, Osamu Miya, con el que compartió su infancia en la soledad de su hogar abandonado en Hyogo, su madre había muerto por enfermedad cuando tenían cuatro años y no había ni una pista de su padre desde que tenían memoria. Sobrevivieron como pudieron y aprendieron muchas cosas en la calle.

Tres años después Osamu murió por una bala perdida al quedar atrapado en una pelea entre la yakuza. Estaban buscando comida y se habían separado, a pesar de los instintos de Atsumu que decía que no debían, para cuando dio la hora de encontrarse y Osamu no apareció fue a buscarlo para encontrarlo en un charco de su propia sangre temblando y con lágrimas.

“Perdón Tsumu, no quería morir así” había dicho.

Nekomata estaba allí, en ese entonces un subordinado de Port Mafia y no el líder, y los había recogido a ambos diciendo que haría lo posible por salvar a Osamu. Unas horas después de llegar a la residencia de Nekomata le dijeron que Osamu no lo logró.

Atsumu había llorado muy fuerte en ese entonces, había maldecido a todo y todos mientras golpeaba el suelo, su gemelo, su pequeño hermano, se había ido de su lado. Atsumu en ese instante se había detenido para ver a Kiyoomi y decir “Era como si hubiera perdido a mi otra mitad, Omi”

Luego había seguido diciendo que Nekomata le había extendido un lugar en la mafia que Atsumu tomó por puro despecho, porque Nekomata dijo “podrías matar a los que le hicieron eso a tu hermano” y luego se arrepintió porque no hubo forma de alejarse de ese mundo, cayó en la oscuridad con cada bala que mataba a un hombre, dejo de importarle la vida, vivió porque no podía morir y no encontró un sentido a nada.

Intento quitarse la vida muchas veces (en ese punto estaba mostrando sus brazos heridos) y siempre fue un rotundo fracaso. Nekomata solo siguió usándolo y él siguió intentando morir una y otra vez, entonces Kita había sido como una pequeña luz a la que quería aferrarse para vivir. Fue su última fuente de felicidad, su única pieza para asegurar su humanidad.

Y había muerto esa misma noche.

No dio detalles, simplemente termino con su relato diciendo “Realmente amaba a Kita-san, era lo único bueno que me quedaba.” Mientras sus ojos perdían el brillo y se quedaba mortalmente quieto. No lloró, no tembló, no hizo nada.

Kiyoomi no supo que decir, no supo cómo actuar y solo se quedó allí, expectante ante la vulnerabilidad de Atsumu. (Y si las palabras “puedes aferrarte a mí, estoy aquí” murieron en su garganta al comprender con horror esos nuevos sentimientos que tenía, no fue problema de nadie más que suyo)

Dejo que Atsumu durmiera allí en el sofá y cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente el hombre había desaparecido.

Más tarde ese día le dijeron que Atsumu había abandonado Port Mafia y eso reafirmo lo que le dijo a Motoya hace mucho tiempo.

Sakusa Kiyoomi odiaba a Atsumu Miya.

**II**

_EXTRA:_

La campana del establecimiento sonó cuando la puerta se abrió y la voz del hombre en la barra dijo “bienvenido”

Kiyoomi entró al local observando alrededor, pequeño pero acogedor, casi no había gente por lo que el único ruido era la charlad de unas estudiantes en una mesa al fondo del lugar y el sonido de los utensilios moviéndose. Kiyoomi se sentó frente a la barra y tambien frente al hombre que ahora se encontraba limpiando la misma.

Juzgo al hombre durante esos segundos donde el otro no lo miro. Alto, pero no más que él, con un cuerpo trabajado (probablemente hacia ejercicio o algo) vestido en simples jeans y una camiseta negra con el logo del local en el pecho, una gorra sobre su cabeza ocultando su rostro que por ahora mantenía en dirección a la mancha de la barra que nos salía por más que frotaba.

Kiyoomi carraspeo para llamar su atención, cuando la cara del hombre entro en su campo de visión maldijo en su mente porque frente a él había una cara tan familiar y distinta a la vez, ojos grises y el cabello de un marrón muy oscuro llegando a verse negro, todo muy contrario a los ojos marrón y cabello rubio al que estuvo acostumbrado.

“Osamu Miya, ¿verdad?” pregunto en un tono bajo, no quería la atención de nadie más que la del hombre frente a él.

Osamu, porque sabía que era él, arqueo una ceja ante la pregunta, pareció analizarlo antes de asentir. “¿Qué necesitas?”

“Soy Sakusa Kiyoomi y tengo asuntos que hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante, preferiría que fuera en un lugar más privado.”

Osamu pareció irritado un momento antes de llamar a alguien pidiendo que se quedara a cargo. Se volvió a Kiyoomi y señalo la puerta de la cocina. “Por aquí, sígueme.”

Kiyoomi tomo aire y se levantó, sus pies se movieron solos siguiendo al gemelo _supuestamente muerto_ de Miya Atsumu.

_Jodete, Miya, por desaparecer así._

**Author's Note:**

> Esto inicio como una pre cuela para un fanfic más largo que quería escribir de este universo, pero siento que mi pereza ganará más así que no estoy segura, quizá lo haga. Espero lo disfrutaras y te haya gustado, puedes encontrarme en
> 
> [ _Twitter_ ](https://twitter.com/yuugetsu0)
> 
> Nos vemos.~
> 
> Aclaración de edades.
> 
> En los relatos pasados Kiyoomi tenía 15 y Atsumu 16, para el momento de su primera misión tenian ambos 16.  
> Para el final de la historia, con la partida de Atsumu, ambos tenían 20 años.


End file.
